The Secret Massage!
by Rabbitzan
Summary: Megamind is married with a kid, but he gets a super secret massage from his buddy Metro Man or as he is known now Music Man. I will not explore the marriage route this story sorry guys mostly M/M I did add some Roxxy Megamind action even if he did call out for his other lover...
1. The Two Year Old Terror

_Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind (dreamworks does I think) I do own Zip it's my original idea lol._

 _Me: Ok let's get rolling!_

 _Megamind: *sneaks up* You know I'm married right?_

 _Me: Whaaaat!? where'd you come from!? Get outta my story!_

 _Megamind: Ugh… I'm part of your story so I can't get out!_

 _Me: I meant outta my office, stop watching meeeee hisssss!_

 _Megamind: Oh fine, get back to your evil scheming then, without me.. *pouts*_

 _Me: *not buying it!*_

 _Megamind leaves pouting…_

J : _If there are no comments, then there are no updates sorry!_

~..~

 **Megamind: The Secret Massage**

 **Chapter One:**

 **The Two Year Old Terror**

~..~

Yes, things had been going so well for Megamind and he applauded himself on it but it was boring without a super villain. "Hah, I got it minion!"

"For the last Time, sir, we are not making a super Villain," Minion replied.

"You're not making a Super Villian, honey," Roxanne yelled from the kitchen.

"Argh but it's so boring," Megamind replied. Roxanne walked out of the kitchen carrying their one year old daughter.

"I'm sure a Super Villian will come along," she said. She handed the young one to Megamind who gratefully accepted the distraction.

"Ah-hah I got it!" He suddenly said.

"Your not making our daughter a super villian either honey," Roxanne chided. Megamind frowned at that but smiled as he began to play with the young one.

"Maybe she'll become one on her own one day," Megamind mused.

"Or a Super hero," Roxanne said, she was obviously cooking something, spagetti by the smell of it.

"Or a super hero," Megamind feigning sarcasm as he smiled at the kitchen door.

"Don't make me come back out there," Roxanne warned playfully.

"Oh no, not my dreaded arch nemesis, and by arch nemesis I mean my wife," He teased.

"Don't you have an award to prepare for tomorrow," Roxanne asked. "Don't you want to look your best?"

"Oh yes, because stopping bank robbers is now rewardable!" Megamind replied, sarcastically. "When did my super hero job become police officering?" He heard Roxanne's bubbly laughter from the other room. He then busied himself with his young daughter until dinner was ready. As she brought him the plate of food he asked, "Can't Metrocity police handle simple bank robbers without me?" he added a pout to the ending. She sighed but kept her smile on.

"Admit it Megamind, you'd be more bored is you didn't stop them," she told him. They kissed before she went back to the kitchen with their daughter in her arms. He thought about how it had been when he didn't have a hero to villain, oh yes he had definitely been more bored then. He was so glad his wife could put things into perspective for him. After their nightly routine and Megamind was certain to look his best he went to sleep.

~..~

The next day he got ready as usual, for what promised to be a normal day. But seemingly out of no where the weird sounding Axel F began and a fog machine blew in a rather thick fog at the end of the fountain pool. A rather impressive laser and light show announced the entrance of a large bot. A voice boomed all around them.

"Pweepawe youwselwves fow doom Megamind! Fow I shaww ruwe dah wowwd" The voice said. Sitting on the bot's shoulder was a woman in a mech suit who then addressed the crowd.

"Yah don'tcha know?" she answered.

"Bettew bow down now to Two Diswepoodable, Eviw Mastawmind," The young one said.

"Better listen to my boy there," The woman replied with her heavy Minnesota accent. Megamind stood there stunned, was that a two year old speaking? Or a boy with a speech impediment? And how was he so smart? The bot began to run forward toward them but Megamind grinned suddenly he had taken his own bot to the ceremony and quickly got inside of it to meet his apparently intelligent opponent. BAM! The bots met each other head on, Megamind's bot slid back a bit before successfully slowing the other to a stop before applying an uppercut that sent the other flying. Meanwhile Minion was dealing with the mother who had hopped off before impact. Megamind flew up to meet the bot but before he made it there it had already righted intself in the air and was now hovering ready to take another hit.

"Consider me intrigued," Megamind said briefly flying fist first into the other bot sending it careening through the air before it righted itself. The other bot was much smaller than his but seemed like it could be more agile. "You cannot win against a force of justice!"

"We wiww see Megamind Metwo City wiww be mine!" The boy replied flying straight at megamind who also began to fly toward the boy's bot fist raised.

Minion punched at the lady but she dodged and kicked at his suit knocking him off balance but when she tried a leg sweep, minion rolled backwards so he could escape her tricks without receiving any blows. He would have to try harder with this mom, she was very agile like a cat, she came at him more and more driving him back. He pressed a button summoning the brain-bots who joined him against the mom. Minion could be crafty too, with the brain bots keeping her on her toes he was able to grab the advantage and downed her with ease but as he went in for the capture she threw a smoke ball and dashed away from him Minion looked up to see the small bot crashing down into the fountain pool. "Way to go sir!" Minion cheered. Megamind landed as the mom took out the bot's pilot a two year old boy who was crying. He wasn't injured as his suit protected him the impact.

"Let me guess, you'll be back?" Megamind replied to the mother.

"Oh yah, you betchya we'll be back. Then we'll take yer little Metro City from ya!" She replied jetting off with the crying toddler in her arms. Megamind stared after them in disbelief.

"A two-year old challenged me," Megamind told minion. The crowd began to cheer so he gave a half-heartedly wave to those around him before getting back in his bot and jetting off as well. He needed to think and there was only one place he could go to do that…

~..~

Metro Man, or Music Man now was tuning his guitar when Megamind burst in throwing off his cloak and crashing down onto his couch. He wasn't surprised one bit, but it was getting irritating that the ex-villain kept coming by without any warning. At least call first, he wanted to say but instead he stayed silent before he finally could play his guitar. He began to play a bit a little tune he had been working on and noticed how it almost instantly relaxed the other.

"So, how did that award ceremony go?" Music Man guessed. It was usually after a ceremony for some small feat that Megamind came over for.

"Boring until.." Megamind began. He sat up and threw his hands in the air. "Since when do two-year old children become super villains? I was a regular nuisance at two." A guitar string snapped at this as Music Man had carelessly plucked it too hard in his surprise.

"You were a criminal baby," Music Man replied, remembering that from his younger years and feeling guilty. "Sorry about that by the way." Megamind waved away his apology it was all water under the bridge as he had told Music Man many times.

"Yea but, his introduction was just, magnificent," Megamind replied. "And he's two with his mom as his minion I guess." Another string broke as he applied too much strength in his surprise once again.

"She's his minion?" Music Man asked surprised. "Did you arrest them?"

"I didn't get the chance she just jetted off with her toddler in her arms," Megamind replied. "I'll get them next time." Megamind promised. Music Man had a sudden spark of an idea it was a little devious but maybe it would help his friend relax, after all it helped him.

"Hey how about I give you a massage?" Music Man asked. Megamind gave him a confused look at the suggestion. "It will help you relax, I promise." Megamind shrugged.

"Why not, I could use some relaxation," Megamind replied. "So… Where do I..?"

"Follow me," Music Man replied leading the way to his room. "Just strip and lay down on your stomach on the bed." Megamind gave him a look that made him sweat guiltily but shrugged and turned his back to Music Man making him feel relieved.

"Can you get the Zipper back there please?" Megamind asked.

"Oh, sure," Music Man replied and unzipped the top all the way down, he gulped a bit as the smooth blue skin was revealed. Megamind undressed as he was told and laid out on his stomach on the bed, completely trusting the other to remain honorable.

"It's just been so boring until now, but no I feel bad," Megamind said as Music Man removed his robe and joined the other on the bed. He felt guilty tricking his friend but it had honestly been so long since he had invited a woman over, and Megamind came over so often he hardly even had a chance to do so. He did at least begin with a massage gently weeding out the knots and listening to Megamind's groans of pleasure. He used his super speed to grab some oils and lube before returning to regular time and continuing the massage. He could feel his little soldier peeking up in interest at Megamind's lovely little noises as well. He used lube his fingers and began to press into the tight anal ring. "Um is that necessary to massage there?" Megamind suddenly asked.

"Yes," Music Man lied, pressing deeper within looking for that spot.

"It's just it feels weird," Megamind suddenly moaned as Music Man found the spot. He grinned as Megamind relaxed allowing him to stretch the other male in preparation for his large member. "Never, never mind, feels good." Music man pressed more causing even more moans before lifting Megamind onto his knees the other didn't complain. He spread the knees out a little and pushed deeper before lining up his 'tool' and lubing it up really good.

"This might feel really weird at first but don't worry it's just a tool I use to massage this area with.

"O-okay," Megamind replied. He removed his fingers and pushed his member into the still tight ring of muscle. "Aah, oh I think it's too big." Megamind said a little worried.

"Don't worry I'll let you get used to it," Music Man replied stopping for a bit. As he felt the other relax he pushed a little more in, he kept that up until he was finally hilted with a gasping Megamind face down on his bed. He pulled Megamind's upper half up to him and grabbed the other male's hand. "Here massage here with your hand," Music man said placing the other's hand on his own rock hard member. "It will make this massage more effective." Megamind began to slowly stroke himself making Music Man hornier then before. He lifted the other male and pulled him back down while thrusting. He supported the other male the whole time ensuring he didn't fall forward as he was thrust into. He grunted as he picked up the pace, Megamind was now moaning so loud it was hard to contain himself. He began to thrust with more speed, he felt when the ex-villain came as his anal passage pulsed around his member forcing him to cum as well. He thrust a couple more times before he allowed the other to collapse back down on his bed.

Megamind had passed out from their intense massage session so Music Man decided to clean them up and take a shower. Damn he felt relieved though, he had forgotten just how good sex felt and for some reason it had felt even better with Megamind. He also instantly felt guilty, as he had lied to his little buddy. He dried off once he had finished and laid down beside the little blue alien to take a much needed nap.

~..~

 _*Intercept's*_ I know it's short but here ya go, this is a basic idea I had. I hope Megamind's Wife doesn't find out about their secret massage session. Oooooooooooo! Stay tuned for more to come! And I hope you most definitely enjoyed!

 _No sneak peek sorry._


	2. Troubles and Tunes!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind (dreamworks does I think) I do own Zip it's my original idea lol._

 _Me: alright in comes the truth!_

 _Megamind: Oh?_

 _Me: *realizes she is chained to a chair* Dagnabbit!_

 _Megamind: Don't expect to escape!_

 _Me: You underestimate me, Megamind!_

 _Megamind: Oh then how do you plan to escape?_

 _Me: Very carefully and with much persistence! *escapes*_

 _Megamind: Gasp I'm surprised *sarcasm*_

J : _If there are no comments, then there are no updates sorry! Also if you want him to be called Metro Man instead of Music Man vote on my poll on my main page! Til then he's MUSIC Man! From the near end of the first movie!_

 _Fan Note: Hey guys sorry this took so long! I was on the road so I really hope you enjoy this. I feel like this chapter is a little ridiculous so it took a couple of rewrites to get this completed._

~..~

 **Megamind: The Secret Massage**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Troubles and Tunes**

~..~

Megamind woke groggily, he was surprised that Metro Man had actually been gentle. Usually sex with another man was rough and tumble and wasn't really very satisfying unless he was the one doing to the other. Megamind definitely needed that sex session, not that he expected Metro Man to do such a thing. He was a hero once and heroes don't usually trick people, but he wasn't about to complain. After all, it had been forever since he had any intercourse with his wife after their daughter was born and now that she could open doors it was almost impossible to get any of the romance they had before hand back. He just wished that his 'buddy' had focused just a little longer on the actual massage rather than skipping right to foreplay. Now it was going to be awkward because Metro Man thought he had no idea that they had actually had sex which wasn't true. It was the reason the warden had put him in his very own cell after all, too many inmates were so intent on getting some they didn't care who they bothered or hurt. Warden's small amount of pity he supposed, but that was the only time he showed pity. Megamind didn't want to go home, didn't want to face his wife only to tell her he beat up a two year old, A TWO YEAR OLD! He looked over and wondered if Metro Man would let him stay. Metro Man, Music Man, whoever he was now was asleep.

"Why can't you just go back to being Metro Man," Megamind asked. "At least then I can go back to being evil." It seemed like it was easier back then and their friendship/relationship wouldn't be this complicated today. Maybe he wouldn't have had the experience he had had just before he awoke. Maybe they would still be enemies this very day, like he had wanted, this hero life that was too perfect for the likes of him. "Maybe getting the girl isn't all bad," Megamind whispered thinking back to their daughter. He got up very carefully and slowly crept about the room collecting his clothes while trying his best to ignore the aching in his back. It was a good ache at least, leaving a pleasant reminder in the back of his mind that same-sex couple need not sacrifice pleasure.

~..~

Megamind made it back to his house in one piece and sneaked into the house, it was morning so he hoped that everyone was still asleep.

"And where did you go last night, sir?" Minion asked from behind him. He was caught, it was the end for him, he knew he should have wrote that will. Roxanne came out of their room then, rubbing her eyes as though she hadn't gotten much sleep. Roxy hugged him and he instantly felt guilty.

"Where did you go?" Roxanne asked groggily.

"I went to visit Metro Man, I must have fell asleep on his couch," Megamind replied trying not to sound guilty as he did so. He thought it hadn't worked when Minion looked at him suspiciously.

"Sir, we talked about this," Minion began. Megamind gulped but allowed Minion to continue. "He's not Metro Man anymore he's Music Man remember?" Megamind let out the breath he had been holding.

"I know Minion it's just I was evil for so long and he's always been Metro Man," Megamind said. "I mean talent-aside he should have just remained a hero."

"I thought you were over all that?" Roxanne asked looking at him suspiciously just as their young child began to bawl loudly. Roxanne walked away then to go soothe the young one, leaving Megamind alone with a very suspicious Minion who was watching him carefully.

"I know what you're going to say Minion," Megamind replied. "Don't worry I don't want to go back to being evil, it's just I didn't have to deal with two year old villains who want Metrocity for themselves."

"Yea that's true," Minion replied nodding but he also knew that brooding mood that Megamind was in. He didn't want his boss to make a mistake he would regret, especially one that would hurt Roxanne, after all Minion had grown to like her.

~..~

A couple of days later and Music Man had a familiar visitor, he felt the twinge of guilt as the other walked in. It seems he had another run in with the two year old, he had watched their fight live on the news and still the terrible two-year old and his mother got away. He felt sorry for the ex-villain. "Hey, at least you are winning," Music Man replied.

"Oh, yes. Because that matters, if the villain gets away," Megamind replied, sarcastically. Music Man smiled gently knowing full well his friend was struggling since he became a hero. "Thank you, I feel so-o-o-o much better!"

"I'm sorry, look I know it can't be easy for you," Music Man replied. Megamind plopped himself down on Music Man's couch. "But I know you can do it, little buddy." Music Man decided to strum his guitar, toying a bit with the strings to make a little tune. "By the way, do you really think I have talent?"

"Of course you do," Megamind replied, seeming to be serious. "Why do you ask?"

"I haven't sold any records yet," Music Man replied. Megamind peered over at him in curious disbelief.

"Not one?" He asked.

"Not a one," Music Man replied looking away. He strummed a few notes on the guitar before he finally decided to play the full song all the way through. The former hero decided not to sing despite wanting to, he played a slow and somber yet sweet song and hummed along to it. When he finished and looked up the former villain was fast asleep. He looked down at his guitar, "Hmm." Looking back up, he smiled setting down the guitar and standing. "Can't let you catch a cold, little buddy," he says smiling and carefully picking up the ex-villain and carrying him to a more comfortable surface, the bed. He then pulled the blanket over Megamind and left to continue to attempt to make music.

" _She's in love.. with another man_ ," he began before shaking his head. He began to strum a bit the same slow sad melody from before. " _My love… Loves somebody else, and my love_." Music Man paused nodding and writing the chorus to his next song. " _My love's the reason that I live, and all the reason that I give, give all that I have_." He nodded along as he wrote before trying out this new tune. It sounded nice if a bit sad but he also thought his first song had sounded nice, he only hoped this one would be different. After a few more verses he decided to put the guitar down and watch some television. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep until he heard Megamind complaining loudly about his sparse food stores.

"What is this? I mean seriously do you live off of peanut butter and jelly?" Megamind asked.

"I usually order food," Music Man replied, groggily. He jumped in surprise when the former villain stormed up to him pointing a finger at his chest.

"You can't live like this," Megamind said, it was obvious the other was worried. "Well I mean, maybe you can but this can't be health."

"I suppose," Music Man huffed, unwilling to fight about it. He was a super-human alien and as far as he could tell, he could eat anything on this planet and didn't seem to change any from it. Megamind stood there glaring until Music Man gave up and said, "Fine, I'll go shopping, make a list of what you want and I'll get it." Megamind raised an eyebrow which made Music Man rub the back of his neck nervously. Megamind narrowed his eyes as he walked away to find a pen and paper, when he returned he was writing up the list of everything that would be necessary for several meals. "How long do you plan to stay?"

"Today at least, but you need these for when you cook, while I'm not around," Megamind chided. Music Man frown, he had no idea how to cook, but he couldn't tell Megamind that. Megamind handed him the list, he scratched his neck as he read it but before he thought on it too much he changed clothes and left.

~..~

Megamind sighed hoping the legend could survive on the ingredients he had wrote down. He even wrote the exact amounts that Metro Man needed to get. He changed the channel to view the news but no sign of his latest nemesis. There were a few police chases and a robbery the police had stopped but no threats for him to actually take care of. Sighing lightly, he stood up to start cleaning out the nasty leftovers that had started to grow their own flora in the fridge. Once the fridge was clean, he swept and took out the garbage and by the time he finished tidying up Metro Man was back. Megamind quickly took the bags from him and showed him where they all should go.

"So, what now?" Music Man asked, once all of the food was put away.

"We figure out what should be cooked, obviously," Megamind replied. "But first I'm making a simple lunch." Music Man watched as the former villain made himself a ham and cheese sandwich.

"So what can be made..." Music Man asked, looking as though he would pout any minute. Megamind wanted to slap his palm to his face, did this guy even know how to cook? He considered the other male's raising, he was a rich kid after all.

"I need to make a call," Megamind said exasperated by the former hero's lack of knowledge. He stepped through one of the doors and closed it to make a call to Roxanne.

"Megamind?" she asked, sounding more than a little upset. "Where are you?"

"I decided to pop in on… Moosic Man," Megamind said with disgust.

"it's pronounced music man, sir," he heard Minion in the background say.

"Seriously?" Roxanne asked. "I need you here, our daughter needs you."

"Roxanne, Music Man doesn't know how to cook," Megamind replied, dropping the ball.

"What?" Roxanne asked. "What has he been eating?"

"Ugh, Take Out, Delivery and Peanut Butter and jelly and that is it," Megamind answered.

"You're kidding," she said, dumbfounded.

"Nope, not kidding," Megamind answered.

"Well..." Roxanne spoke, it was obvious she was putting serious thought into her next words. "I suppose you can teach him a few things but your cooking isn't really.."

"I know I was hoping you or Minion could..." Megamind began.

Roxanne cut him short with, "No, we can't, Lizzy is sick and I don't want to trouble him."

"Sick?" Megamind suddenly asked.

"Yea, she had a fever this morning," Roxanne replied. "And she is so irritable, look just follow the recipes online and you should be fine at least for today."

"Ooh, alright," Megamind replied. He would just have to figure it out, he knew some non-complex recipes that Roxanne had taught him but because he was mostly in prison he never really had to learn to cook. When he was not in prison and plotting his next big scheme against Metro Man, before he became Music Man, Minion would cook. He didn't think Music Man would have any idea what he would want so Megamind decided on Spaghetti.

~..~

 _Author Note: Sorry thing is jumbled and short but I haven't had the time to really get this all settled plus I had to rewrite it because the Character's started to sound too OOC and I didn't like it. But I hope you guys found it entertaining. Also I will not be posting too often as I am with Family but I will try, really hard. I lost inspiration this chappie and it probably shows but hopefully I can pick it back up next chappie. I am spending time with Hubby's side of the family btw. Also I want to make the next chappie for Invader to Queen.. I just need to let the juices flow a bit on that one so I can give the best work possible._

 _I decided the kid's name is Lizzy but I will let you guys decide what Lizzy will stand for xD_

 _Sorry No Sneak Peek I haven't gotten that far yet._


	3. Dinner and a Cartoon?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind (dreamworks does I think) I do own Zip it's my original idea lol._

 _Me: AHHHHH Spaghetti I want's it soo baad!_

 _Megamind: Seriously? You like Spaghetti?_

 _Me: Yeeeees! T^T I love Pasta in general honestly… But I can't cook it! Well I can if I apply myself but it just takes sooooo looooooooong. Heck even the two minute Yakisoba is too long for me... T^T_

 _Megamind:_

J : _If there are no comments, then I can not promise any updates sorry!_

 _A/N: Sorry guys I was visiting with My hubby's Fam and they are big on World of Warcraft! So I was helping them out with Mythic+ dungeons and other things they needed for their stuff. SO yeah I was busy I will make it up to you guys by trying to knock out not just one but two or three chappies this week (I hope) I will work hard to get you this monumental Fic! I dunno how long It will be though how long you guys want it to be? Btw I wish there was a way you guys could watch me type these it can be really funny lol… I really can't spell I promise.. Lemme know if you want me to record a little of me writing it may just entertain you xD_

~..~

 **Megamind: The Secret Massage**

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Dinner and a Cartoon!?**

~..~

Megamind panicked a bit, their daughter Lizzy was sick and he was on his own for this meal. He wanted to give up, what was the point anyway it's not like his former Arch-Nemesis wanted to eat any better than he was. No, he had to try! Roxxy did say it was online after all, and he thought he had seen a computer, yes he would search online for the recipe. Yes that is what he would do, he quickly set to his task of finding the recipe she said but when he searched it up there weren't just one recipe.

"There are hundreds," Megamind spoke aloud. "How am I supposed to choose just one when they all look so good?" He put his head in his hands and tried to think how he would choose.. "Urrrgh why is this so hard?"

"Hey what about this one?" Megamind nearly jumped out of his own skin when he heard Metro Man's voice behind him. He then inwardly chided himself and reminded himself the legend was now Music Man.

"How long have you been there?" Megamind asked.

"Not that long, I figured I would take a peek," Music Man replied. "You seemed upset.."

"Oh, I was not upset, no," Megamind replied. He wasn't good at lying, but his sarcasm was spot on.

"Of course not," Music Man replied giving Megamind a knowing look. Megamind cleared his throat looking away before he changed the subject.

"So this one?" Megamind asked pointing to a random one as he had missed the one Music Man had picked.

"No, this one here," Music Man replied leaning over Megamind's shoulder and pointing to a rather delectable but he was also very distracted by the others closeness. The warmth the former hero emanated was enough to make heat rise to his face and lose absolute focus on what he was staring at. So much so that he barely heard the other as he spoke in that deep rumbling voice that somehow carried him away to that seemingly distant memory of the 'massage' they had shared. He gulped until the chair was suddenly spun about shaking him from his stupor. "Did you hear me?"

"I… uh… yes… yes I heard you… Something about the garlic and the parsley and the Italian Sauce yes..." Megamind replied. Music Man regarded him skeptically with a hint of worry.

"I suppose you did," Music Man smiled then as if nothing was wrong. "Cool I'll go back.. out there… and watch T.V. you know let you do what you need to do and all." Music Man seemed to be speaking in an awkward way the same way he spoke when Roxxy and him had caught he red handed and ALIVE. He shrugged and decided to look over the recipe, as the Music Man himself picked it he didn't have to choose any other one. He nodded firmly once he copied down the instructions, he would follow it to the letter. Megamind paused at the end of the instructions however and noticed the video that was attached. He frowned and clicked the play button, it couldn't hurt to watch it… right?

~.~

Megamind tried to remember the individual instructions in the video after he had measured all the ingredients, murmuring to himself that it was odd how everything he needed was suddenly there when he didn't remember seeing it before. Music Man bit his lip guiltily as he had perused the recipe himself and had used his super speed to go and get what was missing before Megamind could notice he had nothing to use to measure it out with. He was relieved that Megamind hadn't asked about it.

As he remembered leaning over Megamind's shoulder his heartbeat picked up almost to the point of thundering in his ears. He wanted another tumble with Megamind already? Was he really so deprived? _No I can't do that to him_ , he thought to himself as he watched Megamind work. Smiling as he watched the former super villain, he thought about how cute Megamind looked in the apron he had picked and vaguely wondered what he would look like with just that on. He mentally shook himself, how could he think like that at a time like this, his stomach rumbled distracting him a bit. Looking back at Megamind, he gave a sheepish look when he noticed the other had an incredulous look on his face as though he hadn't expected Music Man to actually get hungry. Megamind gave a wry smile before getting back to cooking with a serious look on his face, Music Man smiled instantly feeling jealous of Roxanne then guilty for even thinking that in the first place.

Music Man tried to distract himself from his former arch-enemy and tried to watch T.V. but thoughts of stealing Megamind away invaded anyway. Feeling tormented he decided to go and take a shower letting Megamind know as he slowly trudged toward it hoping the cold water would help. He quickly undressed once the bathroom door was closed and turned the water onto cold and climbed in. Honestly what was he thinking he let the cold water cool him down bit by bit before adding a little warm water just so he wouldn't be freezing when he came out. He didn't want Megamind to worry more, which seemed ridiculous to begin with, when had Megamind started worrying about him? Surely he hadn't started to worry just recently did he?

A knock on the door startled him and he asked who it was. "Dinner's ready," Megamind replied, annoyed. Of course who else would be here he mentally smacked himself, losing track of time in the shower aside he could at least remember that Megamind was here.

"B-be right out," he replied, getting out of the shower and grabbing a clean robe, well a new robe anyway. He didn't really know how to do laundry as the servants had waited on him hand and foot when he was a kid. So he just kept buying new robes and throwing out the dirty ones. Once the robe was secured he walked back out to the living space where Megamind was now sitting on the couch a plate in his hands and a plated waited for him on the table in front of the chair he usually sat in when the ex-villain was over this time however he grabbed the plate and sat next to Megamind himself he picked up the fork as well and watched how Megamind ate with little to no manners before chuckling and twirling some spaghetti onto the fork and tasting the final dish. He smiled and hummed his appreciation, and when he looked back Megamind he noted a slight grin before Megamind hid is seeming interest and turned back to his food. A slight bit of color was working it's way to Megamind's ears from his cheeks which made Music Man grin a bit. He remembered how red they had been during the 'massage' and nearly sputtered a bit, seriously his mind was going directions he wasn't sure he liked.

He grabbed the remote and changed the channel to the news hoping beyond hope that he would see something more fascinating. "Really the news?" Megamind asked annoyed. "Seriously, can't we watch something… Comical?" Music Man looked over smiling, his eyes squinting a bit.

"Alright, sure," Music Man relented easily. He switch it to cartoons and laught abit when he saw what was on. Tabbi and Jen was playing on the screen it was about a mouse and a cat bending the rules of nature. Granted Tabbi often played with Jen even when the mouse seemed to not enjoy the treatment, it was very funny. The current episode was called The Dollhouse Doll-up, he had seen this one before but he still enjoyed the sheer comedy factor as Tabbi once again chased after the reluctant mouse bringing it back to play in the dollhouse. Of course the mouse would sit there unhappily and play along until it's next chance to escape. He laughed as the mouse went to make her escape again only to be pulled back to the dollhouse each new attempt was different and ingenious but the female cat always seemed to find her. Finally toward the end it seemed like the cat started to consider the mouses play-style and it soon turned into them playing together as friends. Megamind laughed a bit with him occasionally, and once finished they watched a few more cartoons and laughed even more and even harder as Megamind had gotten a couple of the jokes.

"I've never watched these shows before," Megamind revealed.

"Really?" Music Man asked. "Not even with your daughter and all?"

"No, Roxxy says we need to limit what our daughter watches," Megamind replied. "She picks everything Lizzy watches and they just seem so childish, but these are funny."

"Well she is quite young yet," Music Man mused.

"Why does that matter?" Megamind asked.

"She just wants to make sure Lizzy doesn't learn any bad habits maybe? Wants her to develop they way any kid should, with their own choices and consequences, maybe" Music Man replied watching Megamind's expression turning somber and serious.

"Not like my childhood," Megamind mused slightly sadly. "But what if she learns all the wrong things? What she begins to be fooled by _them_." Megamind said that last bit ominously.

"Just trust Roxxy," Music Man replied. "I'm sure everything will work out."

"You're probably right," Megamind replied. They sat in silence for a while while the cartoons continued to play. Music Man winced when something touched his shoulder but relaxed as he realized Megamind had fallen asleep and was now resting his head on Music Man's shoulder. Lifted his arm and carefully wrapped it around Megamind and watched a few more cartoons. Before the adult cartoons had come on starting will Queen of the Park which would be followed by Mexican Mom, he rolled eyes before changing the channel to something else. He flipped through the channels before stopping on Beach-Rescue thinking the women with large bosoms would distract him half the show was about them running along the beach in slow motion before diving into the water and rescuing the drowning people. He used to find it to be quite hot before but now there wasn't even a twinge until felt Megamind shifting placing an arm around him and murmuring. He could feel heat rising to his face and suddenly all he could think about was Megamind.

He wanted to plunge back inside that hot tight cavern once again and hear the other crying out in pleasure. Without realizing it he began to stroke himself grunting as he imagined what it had felt like and how much he had enjoyed it, he hadn't even bother to uncover his member as he imagined Megamind complimenting him right before he came. His muscles bunched and coiled as he released soiling his robe in the process, and then he realized how much of a mess it made. He groaned noting his seed was now spattered on the floor and couch not to mention the bit that somehow ended up on the table and he definitely didn't want to know how it got it on the ceiling. He carefully extracted himself from Megamind using his super speed to clean up his mess and get a new robe throwing the other one away. He then returned to the exact position feeling more than a little groggy but he continued to watch a little more television before he drifted off to sleep.

~.~

 _*intercept's* Hopefully this was acceptable everyone! I enjoyed writing this one, just wish I was feeling better so I could *cough* never-mind anyway hope you enjoyed this chappie working on next one already!_

 _Teaser: He stirred a bit feeling the warmth covering his body causing him to instantly become erect, he smiled as he felt the shifting figure grind a bit against him and moan. His dream morphed to show and image of his true desire giving him a vision of blue beauty._

 _Find out more in the next Chappie! Love you guys and hope I get the next Chappie up soon! Hopefully a special? I dunno yet._


	4. Zipping it!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind or any of the movie's characters. And I do not make a profit from this Fanfiction, I just write it for fun!_

 _Illidan: When are you going to write about me!?_

 _Me: Hey! This! Is! NOT! Your! Story!_

 _Illidan: It will be in a minute if you don't at least start mine…_

 _Me: Fine… I will just go back to your story and relax geesh.._

 _Illidan: *Smiles* No, I think I will watch just in case…_

 _Me: Ugh okay.. you win! But no interferance please!_

 _Illidan: *chuckles*_

J : _If there are no comments, then I can not promise any updates sorry!_

 _A/N: Don't forget I have a poll up on my main page. Please check there for updates and please vote. No one has voted for this story yet!_

~..~

 **Megamind: The Secret Massage**

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Zipping it!**

~..~

Warmth, blessed heat covered him, rousing him only slightly as a light touch trailed along his skin. Hot gusts trailed his nape and his body reacted hardening with each pleasant tingle. He stirred a bit feeling the warmth covering his body causing him to instantly become fully erect, he smiled as he felt the shifting figure grind a bit against him and moan. His dream morphed to show an image of his true desire giving him a vision of blue beauty. It was so lovely to behold that he couldn't help but fall slightly deeper into the land of dreams. He could almost feel the thin hands trailing down his chest to his nethers toying with his hard member ever so gently. Then the other hand would pinch his nipples as the slender male tasted the other. He chuckled unable to help himself it was both amusing and so arousing at the same time. He wanted nothing more than to enjoy this moment to the fullest. And enjoy it he did allowing then other male exploe his body before he began his own quest to tease the other male. The warmth faded away gently as he drifted away again off to enjoy his lover further in the dreamscape.

~..~

Music Man woke up to the sound of humming, very nervous humming. Groaning, he lifted himself up and peered toward the kitchen where he saw Megamind busy cooking something.

"Oh, you're awake!" Megamind said, avoiding eye contact. Music Man watched him with some curiosity, he ended up shrugging and heading out to collect the paper. He walked down the long tunnel like hall to the outside door. As he stepped out the door however he heard a small noise and noticed his paper was missing. He looked around after hearing the noise once more. He checked around the side of the School House as well and that's when he spotted the tiny creature that had made off with his paper. It was a tiny round creature with floppy ears, wings and four tiny legs. It reminded him of a rabbit only it was rounder than that and he couldn't discern the head from it's body.

"Vif!" It squeaked around the paper in it's mouth. He walked up to it and reached down but it ran around behind him before he could grab the paper away from it. He smiled, it seemed the tiny creature wanted to play. Music Man chased it around the school house a bit before the creature finally let him take the paper away. "Zip!" the squeak was adorable.

"Zip huh?" Music Man replied.

"Zipipipip," it squeaked excitedly.

"Ok, I'll call you Zip how's that?" Music Man replied. The creature tilted it's head but then began to hop and flap around a bit. that's when he noticed the creature's wing seemed to be deformed. He picked it up and examined the wing a bit only to realize that it's wasn't deformed but rather broken and had probably been broken for some time. "You poor thing, I'll take you to a vet later today, little Zip." the creature didn't respond only continued to stare at him before it finally squeaked and curled up, falling asleep in his hand. Music Man smiled and walked back inside.

~..~

Megamind blushed as he remembered how he had woke up that morning. He had gone over it a dozen times already but still, he couldn't get over it. It was warmth and soft snoring that woke him up, he was lying on top of Music Man somehow. He could clearly feel the other male's member pressing into his inner thigh, exciting him a bit. His right arm and leg had been draped across that broad figure while his ear rested over the former-hero's heart the sound of it beating was calming and only interrupted by the snores occasionally. He had felt heat rise to his face when realization hit him but as he was rising Music Man had pulled him back into the arms only now he was straddling the larger male. At first he thought the other had woke up but that hadn't been the case. And a snore further affirmed that, indeed, Music Man was still asleep and hard member pressing against him at that time was only making it harder for him to slip away. Not because he feared waking the former hero, no because he wanted _it_.

Megamind groaned now that Music Man was outside doing whatever it was he did this early. Once he had escaped the former hero's grasp, he began to cook to get his mind off the events just moments before. It didn't work, he was still thinking about it, he smiled as he toyed with idea of asking for another 'massage'. Megamind's thoughts fled as he saw the creature Music Man had brought in with him however. "Where did you find _that_?" Megamind asked.

"Oh he was just outside," Music Man replied, lifting the creature up for Megamind to see it. Megamind did take a good look at it noticing right off it's wing which hung there loosely.

"Looks broken," he mused, slightly. "We have to get him to a vet. You know we can't keep him, correct?"

"Why not?" Music Man asked.

"Well he is a wild animal right?" Megamind said.

"Zzzzip, zip zip zip!" the creature seemed upset at Megamind's accusation. "zip!"

"Fine he can stay," Megamind replied, frowning slightly. "But you better house-break him or something. Whatever it is to keep him from breaking the house."

"Ok," Music Man replied. The creature stuck it's tongue out happily and settled back down in the palm of Music Man's hand. _It must be tired_ , Megamind thought to himself. He then felt a tad bit of panic as he suddenly realized something important.

"We have to figure out what it eats," Megamind said aloud as he flipped the eggs onto a plate. They were slightly crispy around the edges at this time, he had already finished the bacon before Music Man woke up. He turned off the burner then and sat the plate on the counter. "Breakfast is ready." He then made his own plate and sat down on the couch sans apron which he had hung onto the tall cupboard's handle. Music Man grabbed the plate and joined carefully placing the tiny creature on the couch beside him so he could eat.

~..~

 _A/N ok seens how my brain can't get it out of it's noggin here ya go, I wanted to wait on this but noooooooooooo! Stupid brain has to go off on it's on and be all evil without me! Enjoy the Afternoon Lemon guys then maybe I can get back to some story telling. Lol_

~..~

After they ate breakfast Megamind took the dishes and began to wash them, Music Man was trying desperately to ignore the fact that he was humming a tune and practically gliding around the kitchen as he jived out to some random tune. Then suddenly it stopped, Music Man chanced a glance then just in time to see Megamind being his regular melodramatic self and smiled a bit.

"Ugh, I can't work like this," Megamind complained setting the dish down in the strainer and giving Music Man is best puppy dog eyes. Music Man worried about what the other was going to say next but then the dreaded phrase was spoke. "Would you please give me a Massage? Like that one day?" Music Man instantly felt guilty as the other gave him such a temptingly innocent look.

"Um Megamind," the other gave him a slightly annoyed look. "I have to tell you something… That was… well it started out as… but I… I had sex with you..." He braced himself for the outburst but when there was nothing except an exaggerated sigh, he opened his eyes to see Megamind looking even more annoyed.

"I know," he replied. "Now are we gunna have sex or not? Hint hint!" Music Man stood there in shock, Megamind had known they were having sex and played along? He grinned suddenly as he realized just what Megamind had suggested.

"Of course.. I mean yes, lets," Music Man replied following behind Megamind. They stripped off their garments somewhere along the way. Leaving their clothing strewn across the floor as they hurried to the bedroom. This time Music Man took his time giving Megamind the best massage he could, digging into the tissue and loosening it with just the right amount of pressure to make the other moan and curl his toes. He even playfully tweaked the others nipples and gave an innocent look when the other glared playfully at him. Then he worked his way into the foreplay, using the sensual oil as lube when he toyed with Megamind's hardening length. The low sensual moans drove him to thrust against Megamind in long slow strokes and when neither of them could take the torture any longer he carefully entered Megamind. The lube helped him slide all the way to the hilt, he wondered how Megamind was feeling but the low moan when he finally stopped was all he needed to hear.

"Don't stop," Megamind moaned. Music Man obliged by pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back in with a bit of force. Megamind nearly sang with that, Music man grinned getting a slightly evil idea. He pulled almost all the way out again and thrust back in a little harder and faster, the moan Megamind let out was tortured as he pulled almost all the way out slowly. He thrust in harder this time forcing a moan of pleasure from Megamind. He kept it up until even he couldn't stand the slow torture to paradise. His movements were also becoming more jerky as he was losing his patience, he wanted to thrust in with abandon and bring them both to the brink.

He heard Megamind groan below him and he completely lost his self control. With a feral growl he began to increase the pace, slapping into that tight clinging ring. The delicious feeling of being swallowed brought him to the edge and before he could stop himself he came, releasing in that warm cavern and filling it. He sighed feeling Megamind clenching and releasing spasmodically. He hoped he had brought the other the satisfaction he obviously needed, he was about to ask when he noticed that Megamind had fallen asleep. Maybe it was good after all. He pulled out and rolled away from Megamind to recover a bit.

He groaned rose from the comfy bed to clean up the mess as best he could, he then collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

~..~

"Zip Zip!" He barely heard It and yet it was so loud as he started to come to. The little creature suddenly stopped yapping and seemed to be waiting for him. He reached over to find the bed empty and cold, he looked over to confirm that Megamind wasn't there. He yawned and rose, he expected to see Megamind out in the kitchen or on the sofa but alas the other male was no where to be found. He panicked a little until he looked at the television, where two constructs were battling it out. Music Man chuckled, that little kid did not give up easy, then again neither had Megamind when he was a super villain. "Zip."

"You hungry?" Music Man asked the little creature. "What do you even eat?" The creature hopped over into the kitchen then hopped back then hopped back into the kitchen until Music Man realized the little guy wanted him to follow. When Music Man got there the little critter scratched at the refrigerator. He opened it at looked down, the creature was staring at the drawer and then scratched at it. He opened it to find leafy greens like lettuce and spinach but he also saw carrots among other things all still packaged. He pulled out some spinach and even a carrot and offered them to the creature. It immediately started to eat the greens but completely avoided the carrot. "You like the green stuff huh?" he told it chuckling as he pulled out a variety of the green vegetables and making a small leafy bowl with some other greens in it just to see if it liked those too. He set the bowl down in front of the creature and watched it as it sniffed a bit before digging into the contents it even ate the cucumber slices he put in there. It seemed to really enjoy them and even rooted around in search of more. It made little cooing sounds too, once it had it's fill it walked away into the living room and curled up on the back of the couch. He smiled until he saw that Megamind's construct was no longer standing. He panicked a bit as he went to sit down watching intently as the toddler's construct was beating the ex-villains machine with pounding blows. It didn't look like it was taking much damage but it was odd to see. It was like the Construct had no power to stand but that couldn't be it right?

"As you can see bob that electric attack really did a number on Megamind's giant robot and it seems like he won't be getting up for a while," the newscaster that was live at the scene was roxxy's temporary replacement James, he wasn't very good at news casting as he was more a sportscaster. "OH!" he yelled as Megamind's robot took a swing at the kid's. "And he hits the kid with a devastating left hook! Will he be ok bob?"

"James talk to the audience not me," the camera man said sounding a little far away.

'Oh, oh right, um.." he paused as the young kid's robot went flying. "Oh and there he goes! He's outta there Bob!" Music Man wondered if Megamind and Roxxy's daughter was still sick. He really missed good news casting.

~..~

 _*Intercept's* Hey guys sorry this took so long it's a lil on the short side but I hope you guys like it ugh I feel the quality is a lil lacking on this one and that poor lil critter still needs to see a vet poor thing. Hey at least we know what the little guy eats haha! Anyway I didn't even realize this chappie was already finished or I would have posted sooner jeesh good thing I got that PM hehe! Anyway I will try and get started on the next chappie and hopefully I can make it more interesting… Now I need to go have a conversation with my brain and maybe I can get some quality story out next chappie! Love you guys your support means the world to me !Hearts!_


	5. To the Vet

_Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind or any of the movie's characters. And I do not make a profit from this Fanfiction, I just write it for fun!_

 _A/N: hey guys sorry this is taking so long been so worried about making a plot that I couldn't see the sea for fish so I'm a work on that in the meantime let's just focus on good ol storytelling shall we?_

~..~

 **Megamind: The Secret Massage**

 **Chapter Four:**

 **To the Vet!**

~..~

He frowned briefly as he watched Megamind's robot getting beaten up pretty badly. He almost wanted to get out there and help but it was obvious the kid wasn't trying to really hurt Megamind. He half wondered if maybe the kid knew the importance of having a hero stop the super villain from succeeding. Megamind suddenly gave the other bot a wicked uppercut and sent the smaller bot flying. He had no idea how many times he had seen this play out on television but it never got old watching Megamind save the day. The kid was once again saved by his sidekick and mom being whisked away to who knows where. He frowned, surely the mother knew that her son should be put away for a long time but she was always there to get him out before he went to someplace like prison. Megamind was frowning when the camera panned over to him his outfit was dark-brown in places and it was apparent he had been injured in the fight. Things were starting to get serious between the two, as they clashed for dominance of the city.

"Oh boy bob is Megamind losing his edge?" The camera man asked.

"I told you to stop talking me… My only job is to hold the camera," the man holding the camera replied sounding a bit far from the mic. "And my name isn't Bob..."

"Sure thing Bob, no problem," The cameraman replied. Music Man chuckled, was this news or comedy? He had no idea but they definitly needed to catch that criminal.

~..~

"Mooooooom!" The tuckered two year old shouted. "Stawp wescuing me! I need to go to Pwison!"

"If you say so honey," She said as she walked about the house cleaning it as she spoke to her tiny little terror. "Oh my little son is awl grown up and tryin' to conquer the city!" The boy groused.

"Mooooom Awe you wistening to me?" He frowned at her.

"I sure am sweety," she replied humming to herself.

"WISTEN TO ME!" he shouted and began bawling so she would come over.

"Aw what's the matta wid you sweety?" she asked. He now had her full attention.

"You hafta stawp wescuing me!" he said tears in his eyes. "It's embawassing! And all da hewoes wiww wook wike fwawds. Den I won't have any hewoes to fight!"

"Aw sweety why didn't ya just say so?" she asked.

"I did but you dinna wisten to me," he replied crying again.

"Alright I won't save ya next time sweety," she promised.

"Tank you," he replied his tears drying up as he turned away to head to bed. He couldn't be a super villian of any stature without going to think in the best place possible.. prison. He grinned thinking of all the evil schemes his idol Megamind had thought up in those very walls. One day he would be just a great maybe even greater! He couldn't wait til tomorrow!

~..~

Megamind went back to his home with his wife, he knew she would get suspicious if he stayed out all night again. He couldn't have her finding out that he was secretly having relations with his previous arch-enemy. He sighed when did his life turn out like this? When did he start having **feel** ings toward the other male? Roxanne ran her fingers down his back seductively, just the way he liked, his body reacted just as it always had to that light questing touch. He rolled over and snuggled against her grabbing her full bosom and grinding his growing erection against her. He couldn't help but think of him however and he grew even harder. He started to push into her warm wet folds and thrust deeply as she moaned. In his mind he could still feel the hard length of his ex-arch-enemy pushing into his depths and he moaned. He began to thrust faster causing sensual moans from his siginificant other and as he released he shouted a name he hadn't expected to shout.

"What?" Roxanne's voice broke through his glee and he felt a cold chill run the length of his body.

"Umm.. I… I forgot to help Met-Music Man with his new pet today," Megamind attempted to save. "I have to go back tomorrow and help him take it to the vet.. it has a broken wing."

"O-oh.. o-okay," Roxanne replied, slightly suspicious. "Just be sure to drive safe.. I guess." Megamind gave an inward sigh of relief as she seemed to accept his explanation. That was a close one, but what if he did it again during this intimate act? He had to be more careful or Roxanne would know. He rolled over and worried a bit as tried to sleep. It was difficult as he mostly dreamt of His arch-nemesis taking advantage of him as the world laughed at his inability to catch a two year old child. He was unable to figure out if he should be moaning lewdly or be embarrassed that so many people were around laughing at him.

~..~

Megamind woke up the next day groggy and receiving sympathetic looks from his wife and Minion. He grumbled as he took a bagel and left the house without a word. He had to keep his promise form last night even if it was a fake one. He drove all the way out to the school house where his former enemy resided before dragging himself out and heading to the door. He was halfway there when he spotted Music Man who hurried over along with the litte creature.

"Oh there you are," Megamind said. He wasn't nearly as perky as normal.

"Tiny super-villian trouble?" Music man asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, it's fine though, I'll get him next time as it were," Megamind replied. "Come on let's take that _thing_ to the vet." Music Man nodded and picked up the little critter before heading back inside. Music Man was in and out in his disguise so fast megamind had to blink to see that Music Man was truly ready to go.

"Well let's go," Music Man replied hopping in the car. Megamind nodded and hopped in the driver side before driving back into the city and to the Vet's office.

~..~

Megamind sighed in the little creature under his name before sitting down to wait with Music Man. He looked over to the other male before a loud crash on the Television caught his eye. "Again?" Megamind groused as he saw the tiny tyke at it again.

"Come and ge' me meganewd," The kid challenged. Meagamind was mad, the kid had the gall to call him a name? He stood up before turning to Music Man.

"Don't worry I can handle it here you go save the city," Music Man replied. Megamind nodded happily before using his wrist comm to contact home base.

"Minion, send the Megabot," Megamind said as he stepped outside.

"You got it, sir!" Minion's voice replied. The bot landed nearby and megamind raced to it. He hopped inside and sped off to the Kid's location. When he arrived the kid was doing the robot in his robot then shook his tush at Megamind before turning around as the other charged at him. He threw a few punches before getting into the swing of things again. He finally calmed down when he was able to beat the kids bot and stepped out toward it.

"Oh boy, you caughw me," the boy said. "Take me to jaiw." Megamind smiled.

"Oh, they will take you to jail, young villain," Megamind replied as the police came up at cuffed him. "And you will stay in jail.. a loong time, yes." The boy smiled.

"Oh no, how wiww I evew escape?" the boy asked with a fake menacing grin. Megamind smiled as he realized that the kid at least knew the rules. "I wiww get you for dis Megamind! If it's da wast ting I do!" The crowd cheered as the boy was taken away but the mother was no where to be seen. She had somehow escaped, again? What was she a ninja? Then again no one cared if minion had been caught either, that was how he had escaped so often. He smiled, maybe the mother and son wouldn't be such a bad team in the bad super-villain department. After all, he needed someone to make him look good. He couldn't help but smile as the people gathered around and cheered at his success. He raised his arms and thanked them all, he was glad he was still good enough to be the hero of the city.

Megamind returned to the vet to see Music Man missing. He asked the receptionist who pointed him down the hall and to the right. Megamind walked back to the vet's area to find Music Man and the vet who was caring for the little critter the other had found. He smiled and touched the taller male's shoulder for comfort. The vet asked them to wist outside while he set the wing of the creature. It was a longer wait than Music Man expected as the other began to fidget.

"Don't worry... they know what they're doing," Megamind said, a little uncertain himself.

"If you say so," Music Man replied. "The vet had no idea what kind of creature it was, he asked me but I don't know either." The vet came out and smiled.

"The wing is set and splint, you should be able to come back in a couple weeks to have the splint removed," The vet said. "The splint will help the wing heal until then. Oh I did take a few blood samples to try and identify the species but other than that you are all free to go."

"Thank you doctor," Music Man said shaking the vets hand before accepting the crate from the doctor with the sleeping creature inside.

"Oh and if the little guy looks like he is in pain feed him one of the pills in the this bottle," the vet said handing the bottle over. "With his food of course." Music Man nodded as he accepted the bottle and followed Megamind out to the car.

~..~

 _*intercept's* Hey guys I know this took a very long time to finish as I was just trying to guide the story well no MORE! I will just let this story build itself from no on cause this is rediculous trying to come up with a plot for this when I have barely developed it at all. So I guess maybe you guys can enjoy the story for what it rather than me trying to see the range for the peaks. Teehee bit of Breath of the wild humor there sorry guys. Speaking of which I will be working on that more as well. Thank you guys for being so patient I hope you enjoy this chappie. He FINALLY caught the Villain._


End file.
